


The Residents

by Daydream46000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Related, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Moving Out, Roommates, Sleep Deprivation, Time Zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: The McDucks are forced to temporarily stay elsewhere while getting renovations done at McDuck Manor. Set between *Moonvasion! (S2E24)* and *Challenge of The Senior Junior Woodchucks! (S3E1)*.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack & José Carioca & Panchito Pistoles, Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Bentina Beakley & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & M'ma Cabrera, Launchpad McQuack & Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge McDuck & Della Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	1. Moving Out & Welcomed In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a Huey & Dewey brotherly fluff prompt request, so thank you! :)
> 
> I know I didn't really do this before, but I'll post this fic on FanFiction.net as well.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McDucks and Beakleys (+ Launchpad) split up and temporarily move into different residences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote one or two fics a couple of weeks back before deleting them, but I swear I WON'T delete this one. Later on, if I ultimately choose to discontinue it (which is HIGHLY UNLIKELY), I will let you know, but it will NOT be deleted.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for understanding and hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******WEDNESDAY, 04/17/2013******

It was two days after the boys’ 12th birthday, and Scrooge instantly decided to get major renovations done inside the mansion (except for the residents’ bedrooms, living room, kitchen, and dining room). 

However, there was one catch—they all had to move out until the house was _completely_ renovated.

“So—where are we gonna stay?” Webby asked curiously, triple-checking if her bags were packed.

“Well—here’s the thing, lass. We definitely have places to stay for the next few weeks, but there are too many of us. So we’ll have to split into groups,” Scrooge replied quickly, scratching his forehead.

“Oh absolutely! Since there are five adults and four children, there has to be at least _one_ adult to look after the kids. Lucky for us, we’ve already decided who will stay where,” Bentina chimed in, smiling widely, which confused the 12-year-olds.

“Uh—so who’s goin’ where then?” Louie inquired, fiddling with his fingers impatiently.

That was the thing with Louie. He always wanted to get to the point and not linger on one topic for too long, especially if it was _super_ boring. Also, he hated surprises and last-minute decisions (unless he benefited from it), so the youngest expected Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley to stick to their original plans and not change anything.

“Yer Uncle Donald will take you and Webbigail to stay with José and Panchito. Meanwhile, Della and I will stay with Gladstone in his new mansion. Fethry will too, by the way, since he’s also getting renovations done in his sub. Oh! And also—Huey, Dewey, and Beakley will reside with Fenton and his mother,” the old man elaborated.

“What about me, Mr. McD?” Launchpad said enthusiastically, waving his hand in the air as if he was a student eager to ask questions in class.

“Er—you’ll stay with Gyro!” Scrooge announced, chuckling nervously. _I should’ve probably thought about_ **_Launchpad’s situation_ ** _more._

“Woo hoo!” Launchpad cheered while performing a victory dance. 

“Now Gyro and I will be best buds for life!” he added happily, until he spotted Dewey giving him the _look_ with his arms crossed.

“Uh....I-I mean _aside_ from Dewey, of course!” Launchpad corrected himself while grinning awkwardly, afraid that the middle triplet would chastise him otherwise.

With one brow raised, the blue-clad duckling gave in and smiled softly, indicating that he was okay with his best friend’s current living situation.

“Anyway—everyone’s alright with this plan?” the billionaire questioned, just to make sure no one would feel awkward or uncomfortable in any way. Lucky for him, they nodded quickly.

“Good! Then let’s get movin’!”

* * *

20 minutes later, José and Panchito finally arrived to pick up Donald, Louie, and Webby and fly them to their temporary residence (since they were currently on tour). Seconds later, Dr. Gearloose reluctantly picked up Launchpad and drove him towards his own apartment downtown.

In the meantime, the Duck cousins waved hi to their family members from Gladstone’s colorful limo before inviting Scrooge and Della to enter the vehicle. 10 seconds after that, Officer Cabrera had arrived in her police car along with her son right next to her.

“Hey guys! C’mon in!” Fenton greeted the two ducklings and their housekeeper cheerfully.

“Hello everyone! Take a seat!” Mrs. Cabrera beamed from the driver’s seat.

A few minutes later, Bentina thanked both of them for offering their hospitality. In return, the policewoman claimed it was no problem at all, happy to have guests staying at her house. Truthfully, she enjoyed more company and so did her son.

Once they reached the Cabrera residence, Fenton and his mom helped the trio carry their suitcases inside. Soon, Mrs. Cabrera offered them tea, which they accepted (though Dewey was a coffee person—besides, where else would he have gotten his adrenaline from??).

* * *

Meanwhile, the Three Caballeros, Louie, and Webby lost nine hours (due to the time zone difference). The kids were so fatigued that they almost lost their balance while exiting the plane.

“Oh c’mon! You two didn’t even get your daily exercise!” Donald complained scoldingly.

“But Uncle Donald! It’s _night_! Croatia’s on Central European Time, in case you haven’t noticed!” Louie whined.

“Wait—we’re in _Croatia_?! Yay! It was always on my bucket list, but I never got to go! You know, ‘cause I was pretty much stuck in the mansion my whole life. Anyway, woo hoo!” Webby cheered. Donald and Louie gave her bemused looks, chuckling in earnest.

* * *

Elsewhere, nine hours earlier (but technically at the same time), Gyro ordered Launchpad not to touch anything fragile or potentially dangerous.

“I mean it, McQuack! I am _not_ responsible for cleaning up your messes!” he warned, wagging his finger at the younger duck.

“Whatever you say, Gyro!” Launchpad said brightly while hugging him to death.

“Okay! What did I say about hugging?!” the chicken wheezed while attempting to catch his breath.

* * *

Yikes! I almost forgot! What about Scrooge and Della? Oh yeah! They were gonna stay with Gladstone and Fethry for a while at the former’s new mansion. Details, my friends, _details_!

“Welcome, my dear sweet uncle and lovely cousins—to the brand new Gander residence!” the luckiest duck in the world announced proudly, gesturing towards the chandelier room.

Scrooge, Della, and Fethry glanced around in awe. Everything was literally made of gold....okay, _fake_ gold, but still! It was awesome!

“Jesus Christ, you’re King Midas!” Della exclaimed, gasping.

“Holy toledo! She’s not kidding!” Fethry agreed, still awestruck.

“Well....I-I’m speechless! Even _I_ haven’t seen this much gold mounted on the walls—though it’s fake gold, but who cares? This is great! Fantastic choice, nephew!” Scrooge beamed in approval, giving him a thumbs up.

“Quick question—where are the bedrooms? No offense, but we need to unpack first. Besides, I need to call the boys later to see if they’re okay,” Della reminded everyone.

“Oh! They’re upstairs. All you have to do is go up the steps and turn left once. The first two doors are guest bedrooms, so you and Uncle Scrooge can take those. As for you, Fethry—you’ll take the room right across from theirs,” Gladstone informed them.

“Cool! Time to unpack!” Fethry said excitedly before running back to the limo to grab his stuff. Scrooge and Della soon followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a more lighthearted and fluffy fic this time instead of an angsty one, so hopefully this is at least okay. :)


	2. It's Morning Already?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone experiences a fluffy yet slightly chaotic morning in both times zones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is pure family and friendship fluff (NO incest)!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******THURSDAY, 04/18/2013******

It was 9:30am (Central European Time), and everyone wore their swimwear. Donald, Louie, José, and Panchito took off their shirts and changed into shorts while Webby wore her swimsuit.

“Wow! The beaches really _are_ beautiful!” she pointed out, amazed by the scenery.

“How did you guys manage to book a _beach_ house?” the green-clad duckling exclaimed, equally astounded. “I mean—I’m not complaining, but still!”

José and Panchito glanced at each other and smirked before turning back to the youngster.

“Luckily, it was in our budget. Right, José?” Panchito replied humorously, gently elbowing his green-feathered friend.

“Yeah....” José wasn’t lying about the rent, but they did lie to the owners, claiming the Three Caballeros were superstars at this point.

“So what are we waiting for? I think less talking and more swimming sounds pretty legit!” Louie suggested, growing impatient.

“Woo hoo!” the others hurrahed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Duckburg (several hours later), Gyro was busy cleaning out the pantry. Unfortunately, he accidentally bumped his side onto a sharp end and yelped.

“Ow! What the fuck?!”

“Uh oh! Gyro, are you okay?” Launchpad asked worriedly, carefully approaching the chicken while trying to find a bandaid.

“What does it _look_ like?!” Dr. Gearloose snapped, mostly due to the pain. 

However, the pilot wasn’t really listening. “Huh—can’t seem to find a bandaid. Where’s your first aid kit?”

Sighing exasperatedly, Gyro said, “In the kitchen, next to the sink.”

“Thanks!”

“Whatever.”

* * *

Elsewhere, Gladstone told the others that they were invited over to Fenton’s house for lunch today. Scrooge and Della were glad they’d get to see their boys again. 

However, Fethry was incredibly nervous. Last time he saw the triplets (aside from the invasion), they parted on a very confusing note, at least from his own point of view. Huey and Dewey seemed okay before he left with Mitzy, but how did they _really_ feel about him? 

_Yeah—probably still_ **_disappointed_ ** _that I’m not the_ **_cool uncle_** _. No, that’s_ **_definitely_ ** _Gladstone—or Donald._ He thought bitterly.

Anyway, he couldn’t let those thoughts get to him! No siree! But Fethry had to know if they were on good terms. He needed to know if Huey and Dewey had accepted him as the weird yet lovable uncle.

* * *

In the meantime, Mrs. Beakley just got off the phone with Webby, relieved that she was alright and not in trouble. Maybe the separation wasn’t so bad after all. Webby would become more independent and decisive, while Bentina could spend more time thinking about herself for once.

Besides that, Huey was awake since 6:10am, whereas Dewey didn’t wake up for another three hours.

“Dew, get up!” the eldest ordered while lightly smacking him with a pillow.

“Nuh uh!” the middle triplet moaned, still half-asleep.

“Yuh huh!” Huey shot back, suddenly pinching his little brother’s arm.

“Ow! Quit it!” Dewey complained, slapping his hand away.

“Not until you get outta bed!” the Junior Woodchuck retorted, pouting.

“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?! I’m trying to sleep!” the aspiring adventurer snapped irritably.

“It’s past 9am! We were supposed to have breakfast like an _hour_ ago!” Huey argued, literally dragging Dewey to the bathroom despite his protests.

“Now brush your teeth! Uncle Scrooge and Mom are coming over later,” the red triplet commanded, wagging his finger scoldingly.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, _Dad_!” the blue triplet replied mockingly.

After Dewey was done rinsing his mouth with cold water, Huey ruffled his hair, earning a _hey_ from the middle sibling before the former proceeded to gently pinch his cheeks.

“Good job buddy!” the eldest exclaimed, grinning playfully.

“I _really_ hate you,” Dewey stated, gritting his teeth. Obviously he didn’t mean it, but yeah.

“I know. Now c’mon! Fenton made us omelets,” Huey said excitedly as the middle triplet followed him to the dining table.

Suddenly, another thought occurred in Dewey’s mind. “Wait—when you said Uncle Scrooge and Mom were coming, are Uncle Gladstone and Fethry—?”

The Junior Woodchuck nodded in confirmation, causing the blue-clad duckling to hum for a brief second.

“Oh boy!” Dewey exhaled, mentally preparing himself for a potentially chaotic meal with his long-time-no-see family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update the next one as soon as I can! :)


	3. It's Not A Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fethry proceeds to make amends with Huey and Dewey. Meanwhile, Louie and Webby have a little late-night conversation of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the previous two chapters? Well here's the third one!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******SAME DAY******

“We’re here!” the billionaire told the others as Della parked the limo near the sidewalk leading to the entrance of Fenton’s house.

“Urgh! I _hate_ parallel parking!” she grumbled.

“Exactly!” Fethry agreed.

Once Della rang the doorbell, Mrs. Cabrera greeted them with a large grin on her face.

“Come in!” The woman ushered them inside as Huey and Dewey quietly entered the living room.

The boys waved. “Hey Mom!”

“Hi boys!” Della squealed happily, bringing them in a bone-crushing hug.

“Ah Mom! Too much! Can’t breathe!” Dewey choked out. The pilot quickly apologized and put her sons down.

“Thanks,” Huey wheezed, panting heavily and clutching his own chest.

“Hello dear, Mr. McDuck,” Bentina acknowledged both of them while shaking Scrooge’s hand.

Turning her head slightly, she was surprised to see Gladstone and Fethry here as well.

“Oh! Well erm—I haven’t seen you two in a while,” she stumbled on her words, which was rare.

“Likewise!” Gladstone pointed out, smiling as he shook her hand too.

Huey and Dewey immediately spotted the Duck cousins and said hi to them. Gladstone reciprocated whereas Fethry didn’t. _Remember man, keep it_ **_cool_** _! You’re the_ **_adult_ ** _here, so_ **_act_ ** _like one!_ He chastised himself.

Brows narrowing in confusion, the oldest triplet asked, “Uncle Fethry, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Everything’s cool,” Fethry answered with a fake smile.

“You sure?” Dewey asked skeptically, arms folded while he tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

Sighing defeatedly, the older duck’s smile became a frown. “Oh alright! I’m _not_ fine! Aw geez....I-I don’t know how to say it!” he exclaimed.

“Say what?” Yeah, the 12-year-olds had _no_ idea what was going on.

“Are the three of us—you know—are we good?” Fethry blurted out, fearing the opposite.

“Uh—yeah. ‘Course we are! Why _wouldn’t_ we?” Huey assured him, still taken back by his uncle’s previous statement.

“I dunno....because of what happened last time—?” the older duck tried to explain, but the boys were still confused.

“Wait, you mean the _invasion_? But we barely talked!” Dewey reminded him.

“No, I meant _before_ that. You know, when I showed you around my lab—er—broom closet,” Fethry verified. Finally, it all clicked. The boys understood what he was getting at.

“Oh that! Don’t worry about it, man. That was like a _million_ years ago,” said the middle triplet reassuringly.

“Dewey’s right. It’s okay,” the Junior Woodchuck added with a genuine smile.

Well Fethry did _not_ expect that. “Wait, really? Y-You guys are not mad?”

“Why would we be mad? We got to see a colossal-sized _krill_!” Dewey exclaimed joyfully.

“Exactly! Witnessing a mutated species is basically an explorer’s _dream_!” Huey mentioned ecstatically.

“Oh wow—um, thank you!” With that, the older duck also squeezed the living daylights out of them.

“Again! C-Can’t breathe! Too tight! Ow!” the blue-clad duckling grunted.

“Oops! Sorry about that,” the aspiring scientist apologized before letting go of his nephews.

* * *

******FRIDAY, 04/19/2013******

A few hours passed by as Louie and Webby lay in bed awake. There were two twin beds in their room. Louie took the one closest to the door and Webby claimed the one next to the window.

“Psst! Louie, are you up?” she hissed while facing him.

“Well now I am,” he whispered back, turning to his side so that he faced her too.

“When d’you think renovations will get done? I dunno about you, but I kinda miss home,” Webby admitted.

Louie’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Already? Webs, it’s barely been _two days_ , and we lost nine hours ‘cause of the time difference, remember?”

“I know, but still. I wish we were in Duckburg, and also ‘cause Granny’s there, so....” She shrugged.

Huh. Louie didn’t realize until now that Webby had never been separated from her grandmother before (aside from their regular adventures). That too, for more than a _week_. At least that’s what they were planning.

“You can always FaceTime with her. The service here’s really good,” the trickster claimed with a small smile.

Webby held her breath and exhaled. She seemed oddly reluctant to take his advice. “I dunno....”

“Why not? You have a phone, right?” Louie told her, pointing directly at her cell phone, which was currently charging.

“Well yeah, but—” Pausing, she added, “I don’t wanna seem too dependent on her for everything, you know? I’m _twelve_ now. I’m not a little girl anymore.”

“So what? You guys can still have conversations. It’s not against the law,” the green triplet argued.

“I know that! It’s just—urgh! You wouldn’t understand!” the older duckling snapped.

Louie’s brows raised. “Oh really? Try me,” he challenged.

Webby rolled her eyes and proceeded to throw a pillow at him. “Shut up!”

“Not until you admit you’ll talk to her!” the boy argued, crossing his arms and sitting upright.

“Nuh uh!” the girl protested, also sitting upright.

“Yuh huh!” Louie mocked.

“Stop it!” she scolded him.

“No, you stop it!” he shot back.

“Both of you _go to sleep_! It’s 2:30 in the morning!” Donald hissed loudly from the doorway, glaring at both kids.

Webby winced regretfully. “Sorry! We’ll keep it down,” she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, the sailor nodded and said, “Thank you. Now goodnight.”

“Night, Uncle Donald,” Louie repeated as both of them eventually went back to sleep for the next five hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no Launchpad or Gyro in this chapter. Sorry about that, but again, there are more chapters coming up, so stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic so far! :)


	4. Hard Work Does Pay Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Dewey, and Mrs. Beakley offer to do chores around the Cabrera household. Meanwhile, Della recalls memories of living on the Moon for the past decade. Elsewhere, Gyro and Fenton have an insightful conversation of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI....some main characters (I won't reveal who) aren't in this chapter, but they'll probably show up in a future fic connected to this one. Also, there's a little bit of angst, but not too much.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> So here's the thing....I would like to apologize b/c this is sadly the last chapter for "The Residents" (see end notes for more details).

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******FRIDAY, 04/26/2013******

One week had passed, and the McDucks slowly adjusted to their new routines. While the Cabreras were in the downtown area, Huey happily offered to help with chores around the house while Dewey reluctantly followed, somehow mirroring Louie’s lazy habits.

“Would it kill you to do _something_ productive?” the red triplet told him exasperatedly.

“Nerp!”

“C’mon Dew.”

“ _No_!” the blue triplet retaliated, scowling.

“I think that’s a good idea, Dewford. Why don’t you sweep the floor for starters? Here, hold this,” Mrs. Beakley suggested, handing him a duster and a pan.

Dewey groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. Huey just smirked.

“Wow! She called you by your _full_ name. How sweet!” he teased, stifling his laughter.

“Oh you take that back!” the middle triplet snapped aggressively.

Huey blinked rapidly and held his hands up in surrender, chuckling softly. “Dewey, it’s just a _joke_ , geez. Loosen up a bit, will ya?”

“Seriously?! _You’re_ telling _me_ to loosen up?? After urging me to do _chores_ around the house? Urgh! I really hate your mood swings! One minute, you’re stern and logical, and the next, you’re happy and carefree! God, just make up your _mind_ already! You can’t have two distinct personalities!” Dewey shot back, waving his hands in the air.

Shaking his head, the Junior Woodchuck replied, “Who said I _only_ had to be stern and logical? I can follow the rules and _still_ joke around. It’s not one way or another. People can change and express other sides of themselves.”

“But not _you_! Besides, isn’t it against the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook to completely change who you are? Isn’t there like some ‘Golden Rule’ or whatever?” the blue-clad duckling persisted, both hands clasped together.

“I never said I was _completely_ changing my personality. There’s nothing wrong with making a _few_ tweaks every now and then. Face it, Dew—we’re growing up. But it doesn’t mean I can’t embrace my inner child sometimes. I wanna have fun! I wanna be a kid and not some stuck-up _mini-adult_ who only sees the world as a straight line!” Huey elaborated frustratedly.

“Hue — ”

“What’s wrong with wanting to change just a little bit? It’s not against the _law_ to feel this way! And I’m sick and tired of people thinking I have a square personality! I’m _done_ hearing it! I have all these hidden talents not even _you or Louie_ know about. I can do ‘em, no problem! So if I wanna do something as small as teasing you since I _am_ your older brother, then it’s fine! Don’t make such a big deal about it!” he exclaimed wildly.

“....” 

Yeah, that shut him up. Dewey was completely speechless after that. _Is_ **_that_ ** _what we_ **_really_ ** _think of him? Huh._

“I think it’s best if you start dusting the kitchen floor. Give your brother enough time to calm down,” said Mrs. Beakley, interrupting his train of thought. The boy gulped loudly and nodded before proceeding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Della recalled her dazzling adventures on the Moon, leaving her cousins dumbstruck.

“Holy shit! You fought a _Moon_ monster??” Gladstone blurted out, mouth agape.

“That’s—that’s incredible! You literally met an _alien_ species!” Fethry gasped in awe.

“I know right? I mean, I was practically in solitary confinement for over eleven years, but still! I got to explore the _Moon_ out of all places! And guess what _else_ happened....!” Della continued to narrate her experiences over the past decade.

Unbeknownst to them, Scrooge had eavesdropped on their whole conversation, frowning sadly in earnest. 

_I didn’t check_ **_thoroughly_ ** _enough! How could I have been so_ **_blind_** _?! She was_ **_there_ ** _the_ **_whole time_ ** _but I couldn’t see it! Instead, I_ **_gave up_ ** _too quickly and_ **_wallowed_ ** _in my_ **_own self-pity_** _!_ The old man berated himself.

“So many years wasted for _nothing_! I could’ve brought her back _sooner_!” he muttered, pure self-loathing etched in his voice. And that’s when the tears fell at a steady rate as Scrooge trailed back to his bedroom in silence, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dr. Gearloose ordered Launchpad to look after the apartment while he was at work. And speaking of work....

“Intern! I need a soda pep, stat!”

“Actually Dr. Gearloose, I’m not your intern anymore, remember? Back in Tokyo, where we defeated your former boss?” Fenton reminded him sheepishly.

The chicken pondered for a moment before answering. “Oh yeah. I remember calling you _Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera_.”

Fenton smiled. “Exactly!”

“But do you _have_ a doctorate?”

“Uh....i-it’s complicated,” the superhero stammered, rubbing his forehead anxiously.

“It really isn’t. Either you have one or you _don’t_ ,” Gyro deadpanned.

“Okay fine! I don’t have one yet. Happy?” the younger bird answered hastily.

His colleague snorted in response. “Well there you go. Now was that so hard?”

“Actually, I went to grad school and got my master’s,” Fenton revealed while folding his arms, eyebrows raised knowingly.

“Yeah, but a master’s _isn’t_ a doctorate. There’s a huge difference,” Gyro countered.

“I know that. You don’t have to rub it in! Besides, I’m still _working_ on it,” the superhero told him, scoffing.

“Now I know someone who has _twelve_ Ph.D.s! Of course, that someone accidentally got trapped in another dimension for over 30 years. Or was it _more_ than one dimension? Anyway, who cares? Point is, that guy’s reaching _seventy_ in a couple of years, yet he did all the hard work. Know what I’m saying? Don’t take it personally. You’ll get there soon, buddy,” said the chief scientist while patting Fenton’s shoulder.

The duck frowned in reply. “Reaching seventy?”

“What? No, I meant earning your doctorate!” Gyro corrected him. “But I have to warn you, it takes _years_ to earn a Ph.D., so good luck with that.”

“Sure! I’m fine with that,” Fenton beamed. 

But suddenly, another thought lingered in his mind. “The guy you mentioned just now—who was he?”

“Uh—I think it was _Ford Pines_ , o-or maybe _Stan_. I dunno, I always get them mixed up. Twins, am I right? That too, _identical_ ones. By the way—still don’t know if he’s stuck on the other side or not. Yeah—he probably is,” the chief scientist rambled.

Fenton gaped. “Wait— _twins_??”

“Yep! And the weirdest part, they have a nephew and niece who are _also_ twins—but they’re _fraternal_ , not identical,” Gyro added thoughtfully.

“Really? Wow! Of course, Huey’s a _triplet_ , but—huh. So these guys, where do they live? Here in Duckburg?” the superhero asked curiously, intrigued by his employer secretly admiring other scientists.

“Well....no. They live in the _human_ world—parallel to ours.”

“Amazing! And how did — ”

“Ah bup bup! No more questions!” Dr. Gearloose interrupted him, holding his palm forward. “I only mentioned them ‘cause I was trying to make a point. Even though I doubt you’ll obtain _twelve_ doctorates in one sitting, it’s good that you’re working on at least _one_ , so keep up with that.”

Fenton stared at him with a slightly confused expression. “Um—thank you?”

Gyro smirked. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Four hours later, the superhero returned home, only to find the living room and kitchen squeaky clean.

“Whoa! You guys didn’t have to do all this.”

Mrs. Beakley pressed her lips together and smiled. “Oh we insisted. Besides, this is my day job,” she reassured him.

Suddenly, Fenton spotted Huey and Dewey sprawled on the couch, snoring softly.

The housekeeper grimaced. “Yeah—don’t ask. Let’s just say there was a bit of _wrestling_ involved while cleaning up the place.”

The younger duck blinked. “Really?”

Bentina flashed him a wry smile. “Well they _are_ brothers. What did you expect?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this is NOT a *Ducktales 2017/Gravity Falls* crossover! Only references are involved!
> 
> Also, poor Scrooge! :(
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked my fic overall! Sorry I ended it with this chapter, but I currently have writer's block for this story. I might continue it with a separate fic later on once I have an idea for it.
> 
> But hey, at least I didn't delete my story this time, so I call that progress. Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> \----------  
> Yeah, please don't hate me for sorta discontinuing this particular fic. I've had a lot on my mind lately and a bit of a personality crisis (don't ask).
> 
> On a brighter note, feel free to read my other fics on this website and FanFiction.net. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN *Ducktales (2017)*!! ALL CANON dialogues/scenes are credited to the WRITERS/PRODUCERS/DIRECTORS of the show!! :)


End file.
